


Slipping away

by inoue6



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female De Sardet (GreedFall), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoue6/pseuds/inoue6
Summary: Set after the mountain so *WARNING FOR SPOILERS*!Vasco let his Tempest go alone and he regretted that decision. When she's returned gravely injured, he feels array of emotions he never felt before.OrVasco was my obvious choice of romance so I took a liberty to whump my De Sardet hard to see how would he react and that's just my thing z
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Slipping away

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta read because I couldn't be bothered, also sorry for weird wording, English is not my first language. Anyway hope you all enjoy ❤️

The whole mountain was shaking with the fury of two gods fighting. Inside, his tempest was fighting for her life, and his, and everyone else's. Outside, he felt guilty leaving behind to fight with the Nauts, he knew she'd have to make a decision harder than anything else. But he also knew she had to do this alone. They were always there for each other, her cousin and her. And if the world was ending and Constantin must've been stopped, it would only be by her. It took Vasco nearly every fiber in his body not to go after her, the thought of her fighting by herself and possibly losing her was nearly maddening. But he was a Naut and even though this feeling thing was something new for him, Vasco knew well how to stop overthinking. He threw himself at the enemies, killing more than he could count, wave after wave of monsters like a sea in a storm. He fought for, what it felt like, an eternity. But then enemies stopped coming and the mountain started to shake. Vasco knew something was happening but not knowing what it was exactly made him think of all the bad scenarios. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.  
-"We need to go, quickly!" It was a soft, yet urgent sentence from Siora. Vasco agreed, but not in the way she anticipated for he started to run up the road.   
-"Captain, it's too late, we need to save ourselves!" one of the Nauts exclaimed but he was adamant to it. His thoughts were in one place only, swirling in circles around *she's up there*and *she needs my help*. It was Siora who brought him back with a swift but soft slap to the face.  
-"I know how you feel. Run, we'll come back for her later!" she said, even though she didn't really believe it. Vasco stood firm.   
-"Fine, if you want to die here, go ahead, I'm going." Siora exclaimed and made her way down the road back to Dorgred.

There he stood, alone between the carcasses of enemies, smoke and fire rising in the air and burning his eyes. Yet he was unable to move, to make even slightest of movement. His heart wanted to run and find De Sardet, most of his mind too but Vasco wasn't stupid and Siora made a point. There was no point in trying to rescue De Sardet, the volcano was too dangerous and what difference would one dead man make, even if he died for love? No,Vasco was stupidly in love but even now his rational side won. He turned around and started running down the mountain, hoping it wasn't too late to save his skin. The smoke burned his eyes and lungs, especially while running, but it was only a nuisance compared to the very real threat of death. On his way down Anemhaid he made sure to eye all the corpses and thankfully none of them were those of his friends and companions. After he reached the first fork, where the path was going in two directions he slowed down a little, allowing himself a pause. He was crying and made sure to remind himself it was from the smoke. But somewhere deep down Vasco knew that wasn't the only reason. That his real reason to live just died protecting the world that was so cruel and despicable to both of them. That horrors like Dr. Asili's laboratory will still happen, somewhere else to someone else. And she died for that too.

His legs were just about to give up when he heard a muffled voices. That must've been the rest of the group that survived Constantin and the eruption and made it's way down to the entrance. When he approached them his suspicions were confirmed as he was greeted with the warmest hug he ever received from Siora.  
-"You are alive! I thought you were done for back there" she said, not hiding a smile.   
-"Good to have you back, Captain" Kurt added. Even though he was genuinely happy they were alive, he couldn't reciprocate the smiles they gave him which in turn created very uncomfortable silence. They all knew what Vasco was thinking, Vasco also knew what they were thinking. Of whom they were thinking. The atmosphere was thick, you could nearly touch the grief in the air.  
Aphra first broke the silence.  
-"What now?" she asked, voice slightly cracking, showing that she too was affected by the loss.  
-"There's a campsite nearby. We can regroup there and send our people to Dorhadgened where their wounds would be tended to" Siora proposed. No one protested and it seemed like a valid plan so Vasco just went with it. 

When they arrived at the campsite it was revealed that captain who was leading The Nauts fell, so now Vasco was responsible for their troops. On one hand he was grateful that he could take his mind off the obvious person that was missing in their group. On the other hand he wanted to stay in the campsite alone and maybe go up the mountain in a few days, when the eruption ends, to retrieve the body of his lover and give her a proper burial. So he decided to send his troops alone with one of the commanders and stay there a little longer. When all warriors left only their companions lingered. Aphra wanted to go back up the mountain to study En on mil frichtimen, Petrus wanted to help bury Theleme warriors according to their rituals. Siora stayed for the same reason as Petrus and Kurt for the same reason as Vasco. Kurt really sympathized with him, he lost two of his protégés he cared for all those years. Both of them felt the loss of De Sardet hard, probably the hardest amongst their little group. However Kurt knew the pain of losing people close to him, that's what happens when you're a Coin Guard, that's what happened to Reiner. It never gets easier, Kurt just learned to cope with it better. Vasco on the other hand never really lost anyone that close to him. Sure, since he became a Captain he lost a few of his crewmen, but even though they were good men, his heart didn't crush to million pieces.Vasco was so lost, he didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to cry, scream, drink himself into stupor, throw himself at enemies, sail so far he can forget this stupid island or just lay down and die. The emotions in him were so conflicting, so turbulent that he just stood there, silent with an empty stare.

Siora heard a faint buzz, similar to the swarm of bees in a distant forest. She dismissed it as fatigue after the battle. But then she felt a slight tug in her chest, very similar to feeling she got when doing sacred rituals and connecting with En on mil frichtimen.  
-"Something's happening" she said, looking around. That peaked Vasco'd interest and he looked up in the direction she was facing. There, on the slopes of the sacred mountain they saw a huge guardian.  
-"Nadaig Baro..."Siora's whisper was was filled with amazement and respect. Enormous creature made its way down the mountain and landed with a loud thud in front of the campsite.  
-" Seed of my land fought bravely and did everything to heal the earth and restore balance. She healed me but now she needs healing herself. I bestow her upon you so you can help her as she helped us all." The creature said in a thundering voice. It lowered one of its arms revealing a small figure in full armor inside. It gently laid unconscious De Sardet on a grass patch and dissappeared. Vasco didn't know he could move that fast. Before anyone else could react, he sprinted past Siora and in record time was by her side. He kneeled beside her and gently picked her up to made sure he wasn't hallucinating. After that he tried to assess the extent of her injuries. De Sardet was unconscious, her face was pale and dotted in sweat but there were no injuries there. However Vasco felt sticky warm substance running through his fingers he prepped under her back. Confirming his suspicions the liquid was crimson red and there was a lot of it.

In that moment Kurt and Siora appeared by his side.  
-"Help me get her to the camp!" Vasco ordered and Kurt complied. They gingerly picked her up and carried De Sardet back to the campsite. Placing her on her stomach they saw what type of injury she sustained. Siora gasped, Kurt swore under his breath and Petrus said a quiet prayer. The whole back panel of her armour was ripped, three gigantic gashes in the metal plate were hardly visible under the blood. It looked like a vicious animal clawed at her back, probably the same Nadaig that carried her down the mountain. Vasco, even though he was horrified,worked swiftly on her removing her armour to try and bandage the wounds. In the meantime Siora placed a hand on her forehead, frowning at how hot it was. De Sardet moaned when Vasco tugged at her back plate so he slowed down and made sure to be as gentle as possible. Somewhere behind him Petrus appeared carrying a bottle of rum and some clean rugs. When Vasco exposed her bare back, the full extent of the damage was revealed. After wiping some of the blood, the tissue around three deep gushes turned out to be swollen and inflamed. To add to that, they realized her shoulder was swollen too, probably dislocated. They'd have to pop it back, but the back wound was a priority. Vasco took the rum from Petrus's hand but hesitated.  
-"Kurt, please hold her down" he asked and continued.   
-"I'm sorry love, this is gonna hurt". Vasco's voice carried a hidden softness but also guilt for what he was about to do. He hoped his voice would somehow reach De Sardet and comfort her. 

Her agonizing screams was something that none of them would ever forget. Her voice echoed through the valley and pierced Vasco's heart making him stop for a moment. But he knew it was for the better so this time, without hesitation, poured more alcohol onto her wound. It was a great call to ask Kurt to restrain De Sardet, for when Vasco poured more rum she started to trash around, accidentally kicking Kurt really hard. She wasn't fully conscious, but the pain was something that triggered primal instinct of escaping the danger. However Kurt's grip was stronger than his protégés, Petrus also came to help. When the wound was relatively cleaned Aphra took over Vasco with a small needle. She wasn't a physician but knew the practice of suturing a wound and had a steady hand. It was easier to do now, when De Sardet was still burning up but was calmer, just laying still and breathing heavily.

Besides her Vasco was sitting still holding his lovers hand, feeling like she's not real, like she'd dissappear the moment he let her go. Somehow he was relieved, even though she wasn't safe yet. But he was a positivist, he knew there was a chance she'd make it no matter how serious the injury. If she's alive, she can make it. If he can hold her hand, she's really there. He gently stroked her hand with his thumb, seemingly to comfort her but also ground himself. A sudden scream and De Sardet retracting her arm brought him back to reality. In the moment he spaced out, Petrus and Kurt bandaged her wounds and moved to her shoulder to pop it back into the socket. The tissue was tender, swollen and irritated but it would heal. Her back probably heal too, it'll leave some nasty scars but she should be fine, however DeSardet wasn't in the clear just yet, as her fever was still running high.   
-"She needs medicine and I can't help, we have to take her to Dorhadgened to healers" said Siora, visibly upset by her inability to help her friend.  
-"Agree. We need a way to transport her back as soon as possible" Aphra added.  
-"I am not sure if we should move her but she can't stay here either" Petrus continued. With a quiet murmur they all agreed.  
-"I'll carry her" Vasco said, his voice sounded raspy and weird, nobody could figure out what emotion was he feeling at the moment and neither did he. 

It wasn't wise to carry her in his arms, it would be extremely painful for her and carried a risk of snapping the stitches. With help from Kurt he lifted De Sardet and grabbed her in a hug-like position. Her hands were draped over Vasco's shoulders and down his back hanging freely, her chest pressed against his. Her head rest by Vasco's neck so he placed a little tender kiss on her head. Vasco's grip on her tighs was firm, yet not strong as he was worried sick of hurting her more than he already has.

The way back to Dorhadgened was short, yet it took them twice as long. Vasco walked very gently and slow, minding every stone, every bump on the ground so as not to cause his tempest any pain. De Sardet was burning in his arms, he felt the heat radiating from her like a fire that you sit a little too close to. She moaned quietly in his arms, her shallow breath tickling Vasco on the neck, yet it looked like she knew she was safe, like she knew she was held by the most trusted and loving person in her world. Occasionally he placed comforting kisses or whispered supportive words to her ears and somehow she seemed to react to them.

Behind Vasco walked Kurt and Petrus, watching their backs. They also watched Vasco and De Sardet. When Kurt sighed, Petrus looked at him with understanding.  
-"I know what you're thinking. I know you're glad, just as I am. But know this. She's in good hands, they love each other, and you can't deny them that." Petrus said, softly yet with hidden stern.  
-"What are you implying?" Kurt's replied.  
-"I'm not implying anything. I'm not blind. I just know. I've felt what you feel. It eats you inside but it gets weaker and weaker until someone else ignites a brighter flame." Petrus ended and the only reply he got from Kurt was his gaze looking down, signifying the end of the conversation.

Dorhadgened was buzzing with soliders from the battle on the mountain, yet when they noticed their group, the crowd scattered to make way for their saviors. King Dunncas was in the middle of giving orders, worrying about medicine and place for the soliders to spend the night, yet he dropped that the moment he saw De Sardet's back and solemn faces of her companions.  
-"On ol menawi! Make way, make way, get me Doneigada to my home!" He ordered his clansmen and ushered Vasco with De Sardet inside.

Dunncas's hut was similar to the ones they saw in other villages however bigger. The main fire cracking in the heart of the room casted shadows all over the walls, there was also second, smaller one that illuminated what looked like an altar in far left corner. Except for standard Native decoration and a bed by the corner, the hut seemed almost empty-looking. Vasco approached the bed hesitant to let go of De Sardet, yet he knew she'd be properly tended to by the healers. That thought of her slipping away from him forever if he let go was eating him inside and it was only when Petrus came closer and placed a comforting hand at his arm Vasco did what he knew was right. He placed his love on the bed with gentleness he never knew he had in him and moved to the other side. Sitting on the ground, The Naut took her hand into his and kissed it still whispering words of comfort.

After a moment the healer appeared in the hut, immediately assessing the situation at hand. She was a young Native, not much younger that Siora but to her credit the girl knew what to do, she was clearly trained well. After saying something to Dunncas in a language only one of the companions understood, Siora reacted and walked out of the room for a moment, returning with a bag of unknown herbs and a bowl of water, as well as a bottle of rum.  
-"The wounds will heal, it's the fever that I'm worried about." The healer said, placing a shaky hand on the forehead of De Sardet.  
-"Can you help her?". Petrus asked. Vasco wanted to ask that question from the moment that Native girl entered the hut but somehow he was unable to move, not to mention hold a conversation. He was sure if he tried to say something, it would come out more as a mumbled cluster of words than anything coherent. Vasco started to feel a different emotion creep up, something he very rarely felt, if ever. It was guilt. Guilt over letting her go up the mountain alone, guilt over leaving her and running away, guilt over not being able to help her. That feeling was eating him up inside like a hungry beast feasting on a carcass.

Vasco was so deep in his thoughts that when someone cleared their throat he was brought back to reality and realized De Sardet's wounds were freshly bandaged, the previously crystal clear water in the bowl was now sickly red and there was a strong smell of different herbs lingering in the air. His Tempest was now laying on her side, still hot to the touch but no longer delirious.

It would take two days for the high fever to break and another two oh De Sardet being unconscious. The village, previously full and buzzing was now quiet as most of the troops had already left, leaving only the ones, who were unable to walk. Vasco never left her side, he refused to, even though his friends tried to convince him to go and rest. But Vasco couldn't, not until he was assured she was safe and wouldn't disappear the moment he left. That assurance came on the forth day, when De Sardet stirred and lightly squeezed his hand.  
-"My Tempest...?" Vasco whispered, brushing away a few unruly strands of hair from her face. He was met with her blue eyes that radiated trust and love and in that moment, holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes he knew that she'll be all right, that she'll make it and he knew he'll never leave her side again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little thing I wrote, I sincerely hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing xD I'd greatly appreciate any feedback so don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos and thank you in advance ❤️


End file.
